


Remember me.

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra





	Remember me.

The moment you saw him,you knew he is the One. 

The one who managed to catch your heart and cagged it strongly. You are the only friend Loki ever have. And he grateful for that. Nothing more can't be ask,your presence mean the galaxy for him. He too,deeply in love with you. But none evwn voice it out loud. This evening,you promised with Loki to read him your favourite story book. It's a childish one but you didn't care. You totally love it and Loki gonna love it too!

Thinking of his handsome feauture,a smile streched on yout loving face. You skip around untip reached Loki's room. You knock it timidly and a smooth cool voice sounded from inside.

"Who is it?"

Your chuckled mentally. "It's Miss Bookey Lookey!"

You can heard him laugh softly before the door clicked open. He smile adorely at you and invite you in. You instantly plopped onto the bed. He strode and sat beside you.

"So,(Y/N) what book did you bring today?"

Your eyes widened and you held up the book. 

"Remember me! I totally love this book!"

Loki raise an eyebrow at you. He look at you and the book. You can see that he didn't really expect this type of book. You frown and lowered the book.

"What?"

"It's a child book"

"So?"

"Are you trully want me to read this type of book?"

"Yes,and you gonna to!"

"No. I won't. Be mature (Y/N). You not a child anymore"

"But this story is great! It somehow fit into my life! It is sad but nonetheless!"

"(Y/N)...."

"Don't (Y/N) me! My mom didn't even scold me for reading this book! And who are you to decide it?!"

And with that Loki patience snapped.

"Your mother is a foolish women for letting her daughter to read this nonsense fairytail!"

Tears swelled up your eyes. Never...never you let anyone insult your mother like that. For she sacrifies herself to raise you and save you from the monster and ended up dead.

"Yes! A foolish women that trade her life for me!"  
You thre the book to him and stormed away. Loki stood there,dumbstruck. He knew he already crossed the line but his pride kept him from running after you. Your words hurt his heart like a lightning. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?"

___________________________________________________

"You lying Thor! No,she...she still alive! She...she still alive..." Loki sobs uncontrollable. His hair messed and his room is a wreck. Thor stood at the door frame and look at him sympatheticly. He knew that Loki love you. He knew it yhe long time ago. Loki show you a lot affection that he never show to anyone. But fate decided to kept both of you apart.

"I'm...I'm sorry Loki" with thay he leave Loki alone,

 

"I...I love you (Y/N). I love you! Why?! Why?!"

He never felt this. Never broke down like this. He love you with all his heart. You are the most wonderful women he ever met, and now you gone. Leaving him alone. At the corner of his eyes,he can see the book you insist him to read. With a shaky hand,he took the book and open it. He found an envelope with a swirling patter and a neat handwriting saying For my Loki....

He opened up the letter and gasped. It is indeed you handwriting.

Loki my dear,

I can't wait to give you this book and hoping you will read this letter. I buried for a long time. To say about it to you myself,I got no confidence for it. I fear to meet with your rejectedment. So,thisnis the best way to confess it to you. 

I really,really love you. With all my heart. Your green eyes,your laugh,your smooth voice.....all about you is so perfect. So flawless. We shared the same interest...never felt the best in my life. This book,well you muat already read it right? The story make me feel like I'm the only one in it. For the sad ending I think they will reunited in the stars. Who know that right.

And Loki,even though you didn't like me,I hope we still can be friend. Nothing changed between us.

Remember me always Loki,my charming prince.

Love,

(Y/N)

 

Loki cried hard when he finished up reading your letter. He too,love you. How he love you. Regret start to grow in his heart, why he didn't stop you?! Why he didn't ask for forgiveness?! He turn to the book again and read it out loud.

"Once upon a time there was a charming prince,  
Warm soul and arm of stell,  
But luckless on his love,  
Once upon a time  
An angle prayed for him,  
They had a destiny,  
Remember it,  
Plese remember it....  
Though the shadows try to keep   
Our hearts away forever,  
It never came true  
My love is withing you.  
Once upon a time there was a evil hag,  
Was know as Lady Dark,  
Who make me wonder,  
And before I knew she poisoned my heart,  
And drown you with this sorrow,  
You gone....  
And I....just torn..."

"Pleaese forgive me....please forgive me (Y/N).......

"Don't be a part of me...."

"I will keep remember you (Y/N)! Until Valhalla claimed me! Wait for me!.....

Please remember me....please remember me....wait for me (Y/N)

Suddenly a soft caressed his face and he heard a faint whisper

"Please remember me .....and I'll remember you....always my love..."


End file.
